Amor a primera vista
by Miitsu Uchiiha
Summary: Deidara y Sakura


**Amor A Primera Vista**

**Era una mañana muy hermosa, los pajaritos cantaban, Sakura dormía placidamente en su cama y …**  
><strong>SAKURAAAAAAAA!-Sakura al escuchar el grito se cayo de la cama<strong>  
><strong>Aaah! Ino-cerda no grites que me dejaras sorda-dijo tapándose los oídos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del piso<strong>  
><strong>Lo siento frentona pero MIRA LA HORA QUE ES!- Sakura hizo caso y miro el reloj pero al verlo-Son las 7:30 llegaremos tarde de nuevo TwT-<strong>  
><strong>Sakura fue rápidamente al baño, se dio una ducha velozmente, se vistio con el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una pollera corta tableada de color negra, una camisa blanca unas zapatillas blancas y una corbata negra y se fue junto a ino al colegio.<strong>  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~En otra parte~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>  
><strong>Dos chicos rubios iban camino al colegio el rubio de cabello corto se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki, tiene 17 años, es un chico muy (Inner ; MUUUY! ) hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, pero dulce, tiene unas marcas de gato en cada lado de la cara y es el mejor amigo de Sakura Haruno (Inner ; y.. que es un chico que le encanta comer ramen ¬¬  yo ; oiie inner aquí nadie te dijo que des una opinión ¡! Asi que fuera de mi fic )**  
><strong>Y el otro rubio de cabello largo se llama Deidara Uzumaki, tiene 19 años, es un chico que le encanta el arte… como el dice siempre: ''El Arte Es Una Explosión'' y es hermano de Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Oye Naruto, como era que se llamaba esa chica de pelo rosa-Se queda pensando un rato-<strong>  
><strong>Se llama Sakura-Chan-Dijo Naruto sonriendo-<strong>  
><strong>Ah!-*Ahora que me acuerdo de ella veo que es linda, con esas curvas y..y esos labios*-babeando-(Inner ; Pervertido Chaaaa!  Yo ; inner te dije que te vayas ¬.¬ /Inner ; Pero kiero ayudar un poco TwT / Yo ; Ok ¬¬ )**  
><strong>Oye, deja de babear! Mira-dice naruto señalando a dos chicas que venian corriendo-Es Sakura-Chan-y se fue hasta donde estaba ella seguido de su hermano<strong>  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~Con Ino y Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>  
><strong>Ino y Sakura ya estaban por entrar al colegio cuando de pronto<strong>  
><strong>Sakura-Chan!-escucha gritar su nombre, entonces gira su cabeza y ve a su muy hiperactivo amigo acompañado de su hermano, al decir esto se sonroja y recuerda lo de ayer-<strong>

**~~~Flash Back~~~**  
><strong>Sakura iba camino a la casa de Naruto porque habían quedado en hacer las tareas juntos, al llegar toca la puerta y su muy hiperactivo amigo le dice que pase.<strong>  
><strong>Hola Naruto-Kun-Dice Sakura regalandole una hermosa sonrisa al rubio-<strong>  
><strong>Hola Sakura-Chan! Por favor siéntate en el sofa yo iré a traer mis cosas y empezamos ok?- y se fue corriendo por las escaleras-<strong>  
><strong>De Pronto Sakura escucha que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, ella pensaba que era naruto entonces gira su cabeza, y se lleba una sorpresa al ver a un chico muy guapo de cabellera rubia y larga, y esos ojos azules tan hermoso… se quedo hinoptizada viéndolo mientras bajaba, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que el también la miraba, entonces se da la vuelta para que el chico no notase su intenso sonrojo y cierras sus ojos.<strong>  
><strong>Hola Hermosa-Sakura al escuchar esto abres sus bellos ojos jade y se sonroja mas de lo que ya estaba al verlo tan cerca de ella ( Inner ; Pobrecita xD )-Como te llamas?-Pregunto seductoramente-<strong>  
><strong>M..Me..lla..mo..Sakura-Dijo tartamudeando un poco al tenerlo a centímetros de si cara-Y…tu?<strong>  
><strong>Yo soy deidara, el hermano de Naruto-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente Deidara pensó: *Es realmente hermosa* entonces decidió aprobechar el momento ya que hermano no estaba para darle un beso, pero en el momento que quiso terminar con esos molestos centímetros que los separaban…Naruto bajo corriendo por las escaleras… para suerte de Sakura Naruto se había caído de las escaleras quedando como medio muerto ahi tirado y no vio el casi beso que por poco se daba con Deidara.<strong>  
><strong>Oye baka-dijo deidara dijo mientras levantaba a Naruto del suelo que tenia sus ojos en forma de espiral -La próxima vez baja con mas cuidado-y se fue .<strong>

**~~~End Flash Back~~~**

**Sakura estaba viendo como Deidara iba caminando hacia ellas entonces decidio saludarlo como corresponde un beso en la mejilla pero se tropieza con una piedra y termina dandole un beso en la boca… Ino y Naruto que presenciaban ese momento decidieron dejarlos alli ''solitos'' ( Inner ; Ay Qee Malos ¬¬ / Yo ; Inner Callate o te juro qee te hago ver a orochigay haciendo cosas pervertidas *risa maligna* / Inner ; *temblando de miedo* o..ok TwT ) Sakura se aparta de Deidara rapidamente y va corriendo a dentro del colegio dejando atrás a un Deidara sonrojado.**  
><strong>Deidara-Kun!-escucha su nombre y al darse vuelta ve que era...<strong>


End file.
